Naruto Redux : Season 3
by MDHamza3
Summary: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This is the first episode of the fanfic series called "Naruto Redux" (corrected) to learn more please visit /11023577-understanding-naruto-redux?d ud . please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Swordsmen of the Mist

Naruto is 18 now. He has yellow stubble under his chin and on his sideburns, his voice deepened and all his insecurities are gone. Kakashi looks at him and remembers his Sensei.

Most importantly he had a flak jacket around his jumpsuit now, he is a proctor class Chunin, on his first foreign aid mission, he's on his way to the Mist, He remembered how his first mission outside the Leaf involved Kiri Nin, He feels so nostalgic he starts laughing by himself, he looks up as if he is looking at heaven itself.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki, Our Konoha delegate for the day"

Naruto gave a relieved laugh "Oh, you must be Mangetsu Hozuki, My guide :D"

Mangetsu was happy that Naruto recognized him "yafs, follow me to The Mizukage's quarters J"

They approach the moat surrounding the office

Mangetsu looked at Naruto with a cautious and caring look.

Mangetsu whispered "Naruto, Since you were delegated to Kiri for the day, I hope you bought your water walking shoes."

Naruto shut his eyes and beamed a confident grin towards Mangetsu

"Don't worry Mangetsu-San , I know how to walk on water :E" Naruto exclaimed.

Mangetsu was thrilled "Cool beans, I should have expected that from one of Kakashi's students."

In The Honorable Fifth Mizukage's Office, Mei and Ao were having another argument.

Mei screamed "Oh Yeah! Why don't you just get out of here wise guy!"

Ao with a defeated look made his way downstairs , on his way down he fist bumped Mangetsu and rustled Naruto's hair a bit.

Mei greeted the teengaer "Ah, Naruto! I hope you didn't have trouble on your way here 3"

Her warm smile made Naruto feel like he was at the Leaf listening to one of the Hokage's lectures.

Mei now briefed them "Anbu reported some chakra resembling the 6 tails' energy, go far east in the ocean and find out what the entire ruckus is about."


	2. Chapter 1 Page 2

Mei yelled out "Kisame!"

Kisame appeared in the room using mist flicker

He gave a blank look towards the three and asked "Whadup ?"

Mei replied "You'll be backing up Naruto and Mangetsu."

Naruto was confused "The Jonin Leader himself ? Why ?"

Mei explained herself " Well if you must know this has Akatsuki written all over it , so besides me, Kisame is the strongest person in the region , so he can back you up 3"

Mangetsu was now eager to begin the mission "Enough talk, Excuse us Ma'am."

The three men disperse

They walk across the ocean, Naruto realizes how effortless Mangetsu and Kisame make it look.

Kisame and Mangetsu took a liking to Naruto and they began idle gossip.

Kisame asked "So how's life treating you Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto answered (with a big smile) "Great , I was just thinking about Zabuza-san , how is he ?"

Mangetsu looked towards Naruto and said "Good, we just had lunch yesterday"

Naruto shot up "Oh, Kisame-san! Did you know I have a council vote from Itachi-san!"

Kisame maintained his toothy smile and now turned his attention towards Naruto.

Kisame replied "That's Great , How is Ita.."

**THUDD**

Naruto's hand was pressed against Kisame's abdomen, he was crouched down , he sees a big ripple formed under Kisame's feet and a large circle shadow engulfing them.

He looked up and saw Kisame holding apart the mouth of a serpent , at least 15 m long and as thick as a banyan tree.

Mangetsu was behind Kisame, injecting his chakra inside his senpai to help him pull off this Herculean deed.

"_Kisssame Hoshigaki , The zero tailed beassst … this could be a problem" _a serpentile and ominous voice whispered._._


	3. Chapter 1 Page 3

Orochimaru formed himself from the serpent's mouth and attached a tag behind Kisame's Head.

Kisame exclaimed "Clinging Grand Whirlpool!"

Just like that , Kisame blindsided his own partner and sent him plummeting to the ocean floor.

Naruto gritted his teeth and saw Orochimaru grinning and maintaining a hand sign with lots of focus.

Naruto knew he was next, Kisame used mist flicker at Naruto's direction … what can he do against the strongest swordsman in history ?

Nothing, But Zabuza Could

Naruto Opened his eyes and saw Samehada clashed against Kubikiribocho , Zabuza was there in his Anbu Captain's Uniform. He and his Senpai tested their blades with one hand each, both of their hands and swords trembling by the sheer force.

Zabuza's persona was nonchalant

Zabuza uttered "Senpai, I have grown up with you, But Naruto is like a little brother to me."

He turned around and gave Naruto the same reassuring smile that Kakashi gave to Sasuke back when they were facing Zabuza.

Zabuza and Kisame with one last push, repelled each other back like opposing magnets , Kisame maintained his composure but Zabuza had to kneel and skim his left hand across the water.

Zabuza: I got here as soon as Mizukage and Ao told me that two Akatsuki were intercepting you guys.

Orochimaru was irritated "Momochi Zabuza is here too! Kimimaro , get over here !"

Zabuza and Naruto exclaimed in unison "What ?"

Just like that, Kimimaro rushed in through the left, his left hand transformed into a calcium drill aimed at Zabuza.

*Clinggg*

The point of the drill was caught in the hole inside Kubikiribocho, But Kimimaro kept running and shoving Zabuza in the process, Getting him out of the equation.

Orochimaru turned his attention back to Naruto again "Why don't we finish this Kisssame ?"

Kisame yelled "Suiton Bakusui Shouha !"

Naruto was charging up a Rasengan , he didn't expect anything from it though.


	4. Chapter 1 Final Page

"Super Hozuki Barrier !" roared a voice like thunder.

Naruto was inside a humongous azure dome, he could see Kisame stuck at the mouth of the Dome, Which was ironically Mangetsu's Mouth too.

Mangetsu commanded in an echoing voice "Naruto-kun charge up your best Rasengan and aim towards Orochimaru, don't worry I'll open up the barrier at the last moment!"

Naruto Summoned a Kage Bunshin and they began an Odama Rasengan of a lifetime.

Naruto jolted "Ok, Here it goes ! Odama Rasengan !"

Mangetsu opened up the Barrier and Naruto was en route to Orochimaru,

Kisame noticed this but couldn't move , he created too much momentum from the Bakusui Shouha plus Mangetsu was doing his best to keep him constricted.

Orochimaru tried his best to switch his consciousness back inside his body but he was too late, all he managed was a startled expression

*zooooooom*

A great spiraling orb of blue and white was now there where Orochimaru was.

Naruto looked at Kisame and Mangetsu , Mangetsu was in human form now and Kisame had regained consciousness.

They walked about 30 yards over to Zabuza's direction and see him with a limp arm, but he gave them a thumbs up, Zabuza beat Kimimaro.

Zabuza spoke up "Don't forget about the original mission objectives , Naruto-kun , can you use your Senjutsu and pick up anything out of the ordinary"

Naruto sat down (still on the ocean surface) and after a few moments of meditation , Naruto said "something like an orb … at the ocean floor … 200 m north"

Kisame gave a thrilled laugh "Say no more – saikyo danno jutsu!"

A luminescent blue shark appeared underwater and bolted like a sling shot towards the target.

They later found out the energy trace, it was a meteorite from the moon. Does a whole new adventure await Naruto?

Zabuza muttered "I'll get this back to intel"

Naruto was out of chakra so he hopped on Kisame's back , he journeyed back to Kirigakure with the swordsmen of the mist.


	5. Chapter 2 Page 1

Chapter 2 : Crisis in the Dust

It was a morning of golden sunlight in Iwagakure, Everyone was particularly gleeful. Deidara stops by Onoki's office

Deidara walked in with care "So here is the talcum powder, Shizune-Sama grinded it herself."

Onoki replied with an old man's smile "What a nice girl … Oww my back, my aching back!" he later shot up.

Deidara motioned him to relax "Here take these pain-killers and take a good nap, today seems like a lazy day anyway."

Onoki replied nostalgically "I used to be laid back like you, but my sensei put me into shape! … Speaking of that, Deidara-kun, go scrub the fountain please!" he requested

Deidara was confused "What 0_0"

Onoki whispered "It's something my sensei always told me to do, and his sensei told him to do it. Deidara-kun you know I have special plans for you, so go and honor this tradition!"

Deidara laughed and with a beaming smile he said "well if you put it that wa…."

Onoki snores.

Deidara whispered softly "sweet dreams Honorable Third Tsuchikage!"

Deidara kamikaze dives off the tower and uses a great clay bird midway to fly to the fountain.

Deidara sees a colleague "Hiashi Senpai , have you seen Guy-Kun ?"

Hiashi gladly replied "He's away on a long distance mission to the Land of Frost, In fact, I'm leading the auxiliary team; and I'm on my way out now."

Deidara sighed and said "Ok, bring me some nice rice-bean paste if you can."

Hiashi smiled with assurance "Sure thing" then disperses.

Deidara whistles and scrubs the fountain

Deidara now sings "La la la la , here I am scrubbing the fountain (8)"

"_Has anyone told you you're a horrible singer ? 3" _a sweet voice rang from the back.

Deidara knowing whom it was exclaimed "Get out of here Shizune-sama !"

He waves his hand back without looking as if he's swatting a fly.

Minutes later an Iwa chunin arrives

The Iwa Chunin stutters "Sir! The border patrol has reported that the Akatsuki's Zombie Combo is here!"

Deidara gets up, again with his back turned and not making eye contact.


	6. Chapter 2 Page 2

Deidara teleports to the spot

Two familiar faces greet him

Deidara exhales "Hidan and Kakuzu …"

Hidan greeted with a shark-like grin "Hey there !"

Two Iwa Chunin arrive.

The first Chunin suggested "Sir , let us help !"

Deidara replied "Don't engage , find Shizune-sama and get back here if you can."

The Chunins yell "Yessir!" and disperse.

Deidara grunts and grits his teeth ,

Deidara thinks to himself "I don't even think I can beat Kakuzu by myself , Let alone both of the Zombie Combo"

Deidara does the ram hand sign (with both hands for a change) , and a flock of clay geese grace the Iwa skies.

Deidara plans to do a Kamikaze style C1 , to take out both of the combo and himself… all he has to do now is utter the kill switch.

Hidan clotheslines Deidara , at such speed that they should be out of Iwagakure in less than 6 seconds

Deidara can't believe what just happened "DAMMIT Hidan, when did you become so fast?"

Hidan let out another one of his vampire grins and replied "I've been training old friend…."

They go deep into the Iwa forest where they finally get some space between them.

Hidan uttered "Lookie what I have here! I vial of your blood, you didn't even notice me extract it did you?"

Then Hidan drew the kinjutsu circle at blinding speeds, the same speed in which Kakashi and Itachi does hand signs.

Deidara's slanted eyes now widened, at the mean time; Hidan has already finished pouring the blood in the circle.


	7. Chapter 2 Page 3

Deidara now whispered "Now I see the results of your training."

Hidan explains "hmhmhmhm , Your move Deidara-kun , whatever you do to me will be reflected back on you , AND I WONT DIE HAHAHAHHA"

The two men have a stare down

Hidan's face now reverted to a childish expression

Hidan said "You bore me Deidara-kun , I'll just have to stab myself now"

*khhhhechhhek*

Hidan's triple bladed scythe went through him, But Deidara was unharmed.

Both of them look down at the Kinjutsu circle, the blood is gone.

The indentations in the ground were deeper but the blood just vanished into thin air.

Both men had too much adrenalin to stop and ponder,

(Hidan goes to grim reaper mode)

Hidan shouts "heheh, and you thought I was fast before, check me out now!"

Deidara had a pla ….

*kkkeeerccchhuuk*

Deidara is stabbed

….

But it wasn't Deidara, It was a clay clone, Deidara was right behind the statue, sitting down with his back turned and stroking his chin.

Deidara spoke "Without Kakuzu around you never stop and think about strategies do you ?"

All of Hidan's confidence now turned to shock.

Once again, without looking, Deidara put his right hand over his left shoulder and flicked the clone , It turned into a great clay swan with a 4 yard wingspan.

Hidan was stuck to it.

Deidara stood up (still with his back turned) and the bird rocketed upwards at a 80 degree angle at 60 mph.

NOW , Hidan is at sky level, Deidara finally turns around with the Roar of a Lion

Deidara with a one handed ram sign screams as loudly as his voice will allow "KKKKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

It was like the fourth of July in Iwagakure.

….

Deidara , with the little Chakra that he had , went back to where he last saw Kakuzu.

Deidara demanded "WHERE'S KAKUZU ?!"

An Iwa Chunin explains the situation "Deidara Sir! You won't believe this , The Honorable second Tsuchikage saved us! Kakuzu of the 5 hearts used his elemental clones technique and Mu-sama came and made one of them disappear just by pointing at it! He scared Kakuzu away!"

Deidara recalls how that pool of blood just "vanished earlier"

In the blink of an eye, Deidara switches from his Commando Uniform to his Roots Uniform and is 15 feet in the air riding a great clay eagle.

The Iwa Chunin asks "Where are you going Deidara Senpai?"

Deidara looked back at him with a smile like sunshine and replies "To the Land of Frost! I gotta tell Guy what happened!"

…..


	8. Chapter 2 Page 4

(Poof)

A cloud of dust now surrounds now surrounds the Iwa Chunin,

In his place, a tall man wrapped from head to toe in bandages.

"_Huhuhuhuh, thanks for protecting Iwagakure Deidara-kun."_

In the palm of his hand was what the Akatsuki was looking for, the meteorite from the moon.

The bandaged figure turns back into the Chunin and walks towards the Tsuchikage's office.


	9. Chapter 3 Page 1

Chapter 3 : Shikuro's Stance

Shikuro Aburame is 6 foot 3; he is shrouded from head to toe with black garment, only his pale face fully exposed. On his left cheek is the tattoo of the poison master, a purple insignia, only two other shinobi have this, The Kage of Otogakure "Orochimaru" The Kage of Amegakure "Hanzo" and Sasori of the red Sand , all are amongst the strongest of new Akastsuki.

Kumogakure was a shining village; they are one of the newest villages to be formed and yet are a member of the mighty allied forces and have the most hi-tech equipment in all of feudal Japan.

Shikuro, as the cloud's Anbu leader sat at his desk, analyzing information like a veteran. His room was small, somewhat circular, the wood was dark and it felt like the room would consume you.

He has been processing the intel and looking at the "stones" gathered from Deidara of the Dust and Zabuza of the Mist, both of whom are his colleagues at Roots.

*Knock Knock* a tan man opens the door ; his partner from Roots, Killer B plasters on a fake cautious look"You want some shots of sake? "

"Maybe later B, I'm close to unraveling this entire hullabaloo"Shikuro replied with genuine concern.

"Catch you later "Bee walks away.

After another pain staking half hour Shikuro begins writing up a document,

"To the Supreme Leader of the Allied Forces

The stones gathered by the Roots division are actually meteorites from the moon, there should be 9 in total, the one recovered from Kirigakure has a chakra signature identical to the 6 tails, while the one recovered from Iwagakure resembles the 4 tails, Alert all participating villages to collect as many loose ones as possible and The Roots division to recover the ones from Akatsuki"

Shikuro summons an Anbu Subordinate to his room and hands him the letter and at once the cat masked member went about his task.

The Anbu Leader's mind starts shooting to a hundred different places, but he knows that he has to act fast.

"Minato should be in Konoha, it's his day off, he'll know what to do" He out both stones in his backpack and a burst of adrenalin kicked in and he is already 25 meters from his office, he is dashing towards Konoha at full speed.


	10. Chapter 3 Page 2

He runs through the forest path connecting The Cloud to The Leaf , the leaves are dark green and cool and shady , there is a popular inn which he walked by , he regrets declining B's offer to join him for some sake.

He realized one thing at the halfway point.

He picked up Nagato's Chakra signature.

As an Aburame, Shikuro can cloak his chakra down to zero; they shouldn't be able to pick him up.

He sees Izuna Uchiha standing at his 12 o'clock. Shikuro literally skids his feet and analyzes.

"How could this have happened? … Izuna is Nagato's Akatsuki Partner but how did they sense me?"

The Idea just hit Shikuro like a bolt of lightning, Nagato's Rinnegan.

It's a dojutso connected to the tailed beasts themselves, Nagato didn't sense Shikuro, he sensed the meteorites in his backpack.

Shikuro fluttered his sleeves as if there were no arms inside them, he was getting ready to fight Izuna and he was hoping for Nagato to drop by any moment, but it wasn't Nagato.

It was Orochimaru, Shikuro's childhood friend. Followed by Kakuzu, Nagato and the rest of new Akatsuki.

Shikuro is the first choice commando for Roots but never did he expect to be in a situation like this.

He continued his original attack towards Izuna, a swarm of Kukaichu tried to envelop the Uchiha but Nagato effortlessly protected his partner with a shinra tensei and maintained eye contact with Shikuro.

Shikuro's expressionless face finally sported a smirk. The Kukaichu diverted from the shinra tensei and continued on towards Konoha.

Shikuro waited for the Shinra tensei to expire and used Insect Flicker to take the place of the Insects beside Izuna, He stretched out both of his hands, and with his left hand he absorbed Izuna's Chakra while with his right he poisoned Nagato.

He continued onwards on his path towards Konoha, Now using Insect Flicker with every step of the way.

Madara pulled forward "Katon : Flash Fire Jutsu !"


	11. Chapter 3 Page 3

The fire Split in two ways like a fork in the road, when the inferno had cleared the Killer B stood there, with a Chidori no Katana all charged up.

Kumogakure officers pulled up from all corners from the forest.

Bee turned around and gave his partner a two finger salute, Shikuro did the same.

4 Insect Flickers later he is in Konoha , he slipped past the border guard because of that technique , but he knew he would be picked up and unnecessary hassle would be caused , He sees a blonde Chunin , Ino Yamanaka ; "Excuse me , I'm the Anbu Leader from the cloud , could you ask the border guard not to hinder me and ask all the available nin to get ready for a full scale invasion."

Ino dispersed the moment the order was given; Shikuro turned around and saw 8 Akatsuki members, each on a separate rooftop. There were 8 he counted them himself, he clutched his fist and thanked the Kumo Officers for occupying four of them.

Shikuro didn't want to wait for backup, as he recalled how one Akatsuki member can destroy one entire village with just one move. Now is his time to do something other than running away, every shinobi makes a promise upon becoming a genin, it's time he fulfils his – to die by the shinobi way.

He has always wanted to do this – "ABURAME KINJUTSU – 6 BILLION KUKAICHU KAMIKAZE"

He started vomiting out kukaichu like Kisame does with water , his body lacerated in multiple places and insects started pouring out , the skies blackened and all the trees and the ground itself turned into Kukaichu.

Blue chakra wings sprouted from Shikuro's back , it was impossible to tell whether they were angel wings or butterfly wings.

There are now 6 billion kukaichu in Konoha .

"Full Retreat" Hanzo ordered.

Shikuro wakes up in the hospital, with Shizune holding his bare chest with both of her hands.


	12. Naruto Redux : Conclusion

Naruto Redux : Conclusion

The sunlight is strong . but Minato urges forward with a big smile on his face , he checks behind him – the whole team's there ; even though everyone's face is shrouded under white hoods . Everyone is in Roots Uniform but today it is white instead of black to cope up with the desert heat and it has reflective material ; stealth is not their strong suit today.

This is day 2 of endless trudging across sand dune to sand dune , but these are all veteran shinobi with well over a 100 years of experience between them ; they live for this kind of rush.

"Give me an ETA Shikuro-san" Shikaku asked.

They walked for another 30 seconds when a desert beetle suddenly rose from the ground and climbed all the way upto Shikuro's right shoulder.

"ETA is 5 minutes" Shikuro announced , he patted the beetle on the shell and said "Thank you Alexander".

Surely enough they reach an old temple – seemingly centuries old from just a glance.

Just at the mouth of the temple is all the members of New Akatsuki dressed in white just like them – but they kept the red clouds.

No one was alarmed to see the opposite party , no one even fidgeted.

The two parties greeted each other with warm smiles and familiarity.

Asuma opens his backpack and gently takes out the 5 meteorites from Roots' possession , while Sasori organizes the 4 from Akatsuki.

"Well ; Here it goes" Kakashi chuckled , Nagato activated his Rinnegan – six black rings in each eye. He clutches his hand like a paw and turns in 90 degree clockwise and aims at the 9 meteorites – "Dojutsu – Chibaku Tensei".

All Nine meteorites reunited into one meteor and hurdled towards space in a green flame of glory.

"It should reach the moon in 12 hours" Danzo stated.

Both parties gave a proper military salute and dispersed – the combined high speed movement from the 24 Shinobi created a sandstorm and engulfed the temple.


End file.
